baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Faculty Rooms
|color = Yellow }} The Faculty Rooms are multiple rooms in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning that are listed as off-limits on one of the school rules. Description These rooms appear similar to the Principal's Office, as there is a grey tile floor and a chalkboard. However, the Vending Machines that dispense different food items has a chance to be found in these rooms and there are desk tables with useful items on top of them. Faculty Rooms also sometimes have more than one exit, meaning they can be used as a shortcut to avoid Baldi, Gotta Sweep, or other obstacles. Gameplay General The Player can find more powerful equipment in Faculty Rooms than the others. If the Principal of the Thing catches the Player going in, out, and inside of these rooms, it will result in getting put into the Principal's Office for detention. Using the Faculty Nametag will allow the Player to go in the Faculty Rooms freely without getting punished, although for a limited time. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, there are five Faculty Rooms altogether. The rooms has the same floor and wall textures for the Classrooms. The items' locations are listed as follows: ** 1st room: Yellow Door Lock ** 2nd room: Principal's Keys and WD-NoSquee ** 3rd room: Quarter and Alarm Clock ** 4th room: Baldi's Least Favorite Tape ** 5th room: Energy Flavored Zesty Bar * In Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo, the Faculty Rooms receive new texture looks. Similar to the classic edition, there are five rooms in total. The items' locations are listed as follows: ** 1st room: Grappling Hook ** 2nd room: Yellow Door Lock ** 3rd room: Quarter and Principal's Keys ** 4th room: Baldi's Least Favorite Tape ** 5th room: Quarter Rooms This is a list for all defaulted rooms. In the full game and Kickstarter exclusive demo, each Faculty Room comes with random strings of items and objects. Classic = FacultyRoom1-classic.jpg|Faculty 1 FacultyRoom2-classic.jpg|Faculty 2 FacultyRoom3-classic.jpg|Faculty 3 FacultyRoom4-classic.jpg|Faculty 4 FacultyRoom5-classic.jpg|Faculty 5 |-|Public Demo = FacultyRoom1-demo.jpg|Faculty 1 FacultyRoom2-demo.jpg|Faculty 2 FacultyRoom3-demo.jpg|Faculty 3 FacultyRoom4-demo.jpg|Faculty 4 FacultyRoom5-demo.jpg|Faculty 5 Trivia * The Faculty Rooms in the classic edition has underwent many changes: ** Prior to the latest update, Playtime can enter these rooms randomly. In the said patch, she will only enter the room when following after the Player. ** In the classic edition's V1.3, the Faculty Room containing the Alarm Clock was rearranged slightly to accommodate the new item, with the Quarter originally in the back corner being replaced with the clock, and instead moved to a desk near the door. It is also extremely dangerous to attempt to get the clock while Baldi is nearby, unless WD-NoSquee was applied to the door. ** The Big Ol' Boots poster was added in the V1.4.3 update. * The chalkboards in all of these rooms in the classic edition say "Today's Lesson: How to eat cheese", except for one with the Yellow Door Lock that says "PLace lore here". * In few pre-release images and one of the Development Build videos, the Faculty Rooms for the full game are originally planned to have wooden textures entirely. Gallery Screenshots = AuroraBorealis.png|The screenshot for Baldi's Basics Classic. Z6nUhb.png|The official screenshot for Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. |-|Image Files = ;Full Game FacultyStandard_Closed.png|The door to the Faculty Rooms. FacultyStandard_Open.png|The faculty door open. WallWithMolding-sharedassets3.assets-111.png|The wall texture. ActualTileFloor-sharedassets3.assets-103.png|The tile texture used on the floor. Notebooks.png|The notebooks on the tables. Globe.png|A globe found in one of the Faculty Rooms. Note that it is re-scaled ingame. ;Baldi's Basics Classic Carpet-sharedassets2.assets-311.png|The floor texture. WhiteBrickWall-sharedassets2.assets-459.png|The wall texture. Navigation ru:Учительские Category:Locations Category:Common locations